UCW Hardcore City 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's 9th PPV of the year.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...HARDCORE CITY!

* * *

We're at the Hammerstein Ballroom which is deocrated with hardcore stuff and fans chanting: "ECW!"

"We're now live, from the Hammerstein Ballroom, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready to comment UCW's most hardcore show of the year, HARDCORE CITY!"

"A little trivia: this show was originally called Let's Kick Some Ass, but Mr. Alex, our boss, chose to change the name for obvious reasons."

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Full Metal Mayhem Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, they are representing the Bullet Club: UCW! The team of BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The duo entered under a positive reaction and they touched fans' hands with their 2 SWEET hands signs before getting in the ring.

 **(Don't Stop Believing)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of Kamirashi and Pixar Fan, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered for them as Pixar Fan was wearing a Nemo costume and Kamirashi was dressed as Kirito from Sword Art Online. Before they could get to the ring, Ben and Platty charged at them and engaged a brawl, starting the match.

They fought around for a good moment with the Bullet club dominating the champs until Platty pushed Pixar Fan in the ring and climbed on the apron. Pixar Fan charged at him, but Platty hit him in the stomach with a shoulder and followed with a Springboard Facebuster before backflipping on the apron and jumping on Kamirashi with a Moonsault.

Ben then went in the ring to give blows down to Pixar Fan while Platty setted a table outside and Ben tried to suplex him out on it, but Pixar Fan resisted until Platty came in to punch him. Ben then held him in a Wheelbarrow position which allowed Platty to Superkick his stomach before following with a DDT.

Ben then hit Kamirashi outside with a running dropkick between the ropes and Platty was about to charge with a Top Con Hilo, but Pixar Fan interrupted him with a clothesline and Kamirashi held Ben backward in the ropes to allow him to hit Ben with a running dropkick.

Pixar Fan then tried to grab Platty who caught him with a Jawbreaker and stomped on Kamirashi who tried to get in the ring with a steel chair. He then took the chair in question and putted it between turnbuckles in a corner before trying to irish whip Pixar Fan into it, but he reversed it and Platty stopped just in time before crashing.

Kamirashi then grabbed his head from the apron and slammed it on the turnbuckle before getting in to apply an aided dropkick to Platty followed by a Poetry In Motion with Pixar Fan. They were going for another one, but Ben gave Platty another steel chair from the outside which he threw at Pixar Fan's head in mid-air.

Kamirashi then tried to clothesline platty, but this last one countered with an Arm-twist Trouble In Paradise. He followed with a Superkick to his head before slamming it against the steel chair in the corner.

He then got outside and went to help Ben bringing a ladder in the ring, but as they were on the apron, the Cosplayers hit the ladder with a double baseball slide, knocking them back. Kamirashi then jumped on the apron and spread the ropes for his partner to go for a Suicide Dive, but Ben hit him mid-air with a steel chair.

He then hit Kamirashi's leg with the chair, causing him to backflip off the apron. Platty then brought the ladder into the ring, but Kamirashi pushed him back into a corner with the ladder on him. Bad Ben came toward him, but he chopped his chest multiple times, followed with a Superkick to his stomach and tried to use the ladder to perform a Shiranui.

However, Ben broke free at the last second and lifted Kamirashi to hit a Powerbomb on the ladder. Platty then sat up on the top turnbuckle and used the ladder to jump on Kamirashi with a Frog Splash with the ladder between them.

They then setted the ladder under the title belts and Platty started climbing up while Ben held Kamirashi down, but Pixar Fan quickly made back in and pushed Platty down. Ben pushed Kamirashi out of the ring before ducking a clothesline from Pixar Fan and catching him in a Headscissors position which allowed Platty to hit his head with a Missile Dropkick from the apron followed by a Suicide Dive to Kamirashi outside.

Bad Ben then climbed up the ladder once more to grab the belts, but Kamirashi draged him down only to receive a Jawbreaker. He wanted to climb once more, but Kamirashi trapped his leg into the steps of the ladder and hit a Dragon Screw Legwhip there.

The Cosplayers then trapped Ben into the ladder and smashed the upper pard down on him multiple times before Kamirashi hit a Double Foot Stomp on top of him. As Platty came back in, Kamirashi scratched his face and applied a Side Suplex on top of the trapped Ben before Pixar Fan followed by a Running Bulldog.

They then setted the ladder once more which Pixar Fan started climbing and tried to reach for the belts, but Ben & Platty both pushed Kamirashi into the ladder, causing it to drop and make Pixar Fan land on a top rope.

Ben then slammed Kamirashi's head on a top turnbuckle before getting him up there as Platty setted the lader in the opposite corner. However, Pixar Fan surprised him with a dropkick that knocked him onto the ladder while Kamirashi pushed Ben in a Tree Of Woe position.

Pixar Fan gave hima steel chair which he positionned in front of Ben's face before Pixar Fan hit a running dropkick through it. He then putted Platty on top of Ben and the ladder on them both plus two steel chairs. Kamirashi then jumped on the whole package with a Diving Double Foot Stomp which caused the crowd to go "HOLY SHIT!"

They then setted the ladder and Kamirashi started climbing it up, but realized that the ladder was too short to reach the belts. Therefore, they both went outside the ring to bring in two more ladders which they setted beside the first one.

They started climbing up and their opponents joined them, and everybody started exchanging blows. Platty was the first one to fall followed by Kamirashi after Ben scratched his face. In the end, everybody was down and Kamirashi tried to clothesline Platty who ducked before Ben Superkicked his stomach.

Pixar Fan smashed his face before receiving a Superkick from Platty who then tried to hit Kamirashi with a steel chair, but Pixar Fan grabbed the chair and smashed him in the stomach with it before grabbing Bad Ben and applying a Thunder Express with Kamirashi.

The two Cosplayers then went to pick up a table which they brought on top of the three ladders before Platty attacked Pixar Fan and kicked Kamirashi into the balls.

Pixar Fan charged, only to receive a Superkick to the head and Platty then backflipped on the apron to jump on Kamirashi with a Moonsault, but this last one caught him in a Electric Chair position which allowed Pixar Fan to run on a top turnbuckle and jump on him with a Diving Crossbody.

He then got back in the ring, climbed the ladders and got on top of the table to grab the title belts.

"Here are your winner and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered as the two friends stood victoriously on top of the table.

"Woah! That was a great rematch for both team!" Joey said.

"And that was only the first match of the show. This will be interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is a No DQ Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rosemont, illinois, he is currently undefeated at 65-0, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The ECW Arena cheered loudly as the Ultimate Wrestler entered and slowly walked into the ring.

"For over two years, this man never lost one match! He left for a few months, to wrestle some big name matches on the indies, but now, he's back in UCW!" Bobby said.

 **(Alpha Dog)**

"And his opponent, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, ALPHA MALE!"

He entered under a positive reaction and walked into the ring, looking more dominant than ever before.

They locked into a clinch and Alpha Male caught Tank in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes, but still didn't let go. Tank eventually pushed him off and received a shoulder tackle that made him slightly step back.

Alpha Male ran into the ropes again and Tank ducked him twice before doing a back roll which made Alpha Male jump and roll before lettin Tank run into the ropes and doing the same thing before stopping and letting the crowd cheer them.

They locked their hands for a strength contest which lasted several seconds before Tank broke free and locked Alpha Male into an headlock. He pushed Tank off with the ropes and ran into the opposite ones to knock him down with a shoulder tackle.

Tank kicked up and ran into the ropes at the same time as Alpha for a double shoulder tackle which didn't knocked any of them down. Tank irish whipped him in the ropes and jumped above him before being caught by the waist and Alpha Male tried to hit a Shot-arm Discuss Lariat which Tank ducked and tried to reply with a Discuss Lariat of his own which was also ducked and knocked Alpha Male down with a shoulder tackle.

Alpha Male kicked up too and caught Tank with a dropkick to the head that made him roll out of the ring. Alpha Male followed got kicked in the guts by Tank who also smashed his head on the apron before receiving an uppercut.

He then made Tank sit on a chair before chopping his chest and hitting a Running Bicycle Kick to his head. He then charged for a Spear, but Tank lifted him on his shoulders and hit a Powerbomb against the steel pose.

He then brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He putted Alpha Male into a corner and charged shoulder first into him twice before hitting thre clotheslines followed by a short-arm clothesline. He then stomped on his chest before getting him up and applying a suplex.

He putted Alpha Male into a corner once more and chopped his chest twice which didn't had any effects on him. He putted Tank on the corner and chopped his chest with no effects, safe for his answer: "Is that all ya got?"

He chopped again and Tank simply laughed before Alpha Male ran into the ropes and got caught with an Exploder Suplex followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank scremaed: "Do you want to end my streak or not?!" down at him before going for his Discuss Lariat which Alpha Male countered with a Pop-up Powerbomb followed by a running Senton and a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Tank rested in a corner, Alpha Male charged, but he slipped out on the apron and kicked the side of his head before climbing up the top turnbuckle and getting caught with a Two-handed Chokeslam from Alpha Male.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male tried to hit his Short-arm Discuss Lariat again, but Tank blocked his arm with his foot and tossed him shoulder first into the steel pose before applying a Gourdbuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Alpha Male rolled out on the apron, Tank grabbed him and applied a Superplex from the second rope. He lifted Alpha Male on his shoulders for the F10, but he landed on his feet and tried to hit a Bicycle Kick which Tank blocked and tried to reply with a Discuss Lariat which Alpha Male also blocked.

Tank then caught him with a German Suplex which had no effects and received a Bicycle kick to the face, Alpha Male then ran in the ropes and Tank caught him with a Spinebuster.

He then lifted him and applied a Powerbomb into the corner when Alpha Male suddenly charged into him with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Both men started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster until Tank got the upper hand and ran into the ropes to be caught with a series of punches from Alpha Male who tried to follow with his Discuss Lariat, but Tank interrupted him with a Knee Strike.

He then ran into the ropes and received another Bicycle Kick to the face. alpha Male threw him in a corner and charged to receive a double foot counter to the face. Tank then sat on the top turnbuckle and received a dropkick to the face from his opponent which didn't prevent him from surprising him with a Tornado DDT.

The crowd was chanting: "This is wrestling!"

Both men then kicked up and hit each other simultaneously with a Discuss Lariat. Both men remained on the mat for a moment before weakly getting back up and Tank Superkicked Alpha Male's head. He hit another one and was going for a third one, but Alpha Male caught his foot and clotheslined him.

He tried to go for the Spear, but Tank lifted him on his shoulders and managed to apply the F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered for him as the titantron turned to 66-0.

"Unbelievable! That's all I can say about this technical and hard match! I wasn't sure about who would come out on top!" Bobby said.

"But in the end, Tank is still undefeated! I wonder if anyone will be able to pin or submit this guy someday..."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Break)**

"The following contest is a Six-man Hardcore Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Chris Blake, Chuck, and aDamian, THE PRO WRESTLING SAVIOR!"

The trio got cheered as they walked together in the ring with Chris holding his trademark barbwired baseball bat.

 **(Circus For A Psycho)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Hardcore Clown, Creepy Bunny, and The Big Joker, THE CIRCUS OF FEAR!"

The trio entered to a positive reaction as they played with fans at ringside. Suddenly, Chuck rolled out and attacked Big Joker with a steel chair while Chris Blake attacked Hardcore Clown and Damian assaulted Creepy Bunny.

As Chris tossed Clown against the barricade, Bunny fought back and tried to help Joker, only to receive a chair shot in the stomach followed by another one to the head as Chris Blake used a strap to smash Hardcore Clown.

Chuck then dragged Creepy Bunny into the ring and smashed his head with the steel chair again. While Chris was dominating Hardcore clown on the entrance ramp, Damian used the strap Chris gave him earlier to slap both Joker and Bunny in the ring.

As Bunny rolled outside, Damian putted him on the barricade before slapping him many times with the strap. Meanwhile, Chris brought Hardcore Clown back at ringside and threw both of them over the security barricade.

He posed in the crowd before grabbing a fan's chair and smashing Clown with it while Joker and Bunny were still getting dominated by Damian and Chuck. Eventually, both team were into the ring and Chuck and Damian irish whipped Clown into the ropes which allowed Chris to smash his head with a steel chair.

Chris then held both him and Creepy Bunny against the ropes as his partners chopped their chest. As Big Joker came back in, they tried to double clothesline him, but he ducked and hit Chris in the back with the strap which made him let go of Clown and Bunny who charged into the two others with a Spear.

As Chris rested against the middle rope, Big Joker hit him with an impressive 619. They then made the three Saviors sit down in a corner before they all charged into them with a running Seated Senton one after the other.

Creepy Bunny then proceeded to grab the strap and slap Chuck with it for revenge. They then held him on the top rope as Big Joker jumped on him with an Aided Seated Senton on his back.

Creepy Bunny then went outside the ring to attack Damian with the strap while Big Joker assaulted Chuck with a steel chair and Clown hip tossed Chris over the barricade and into the crowd.

They then brought Chris into the ring and they applied their finishing move that saw Hardcore Clown holding Chris down as Bunny climbed on Joker's shoulders and dropped on top of Chris before the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE CIRCUS OF FEAR!"

The three clowns held their title belts together.

"...What did you think about this match?" Joey asked.

"Honestly, I think it was one of the worst PPV matches I've seen in UCW. And it's rare that I say something like that..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Life Signal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, BUZZ!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Tazz's student as he entered the ring.

 **(Code Red)**

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Justin James, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, representing J2Red, BIG RED!"

The crowd booed him out of the building as he walked into the ring to face Buzz.

The ref didn't even had time to call for the bell that Big Red immediately assaulted Buzz which blows and hit a knee strike in his stomach followed with a Powerbomb.

He then hit a Discuss Lariat followed by a Swanton bomb from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He lifted Buzz to go for his Three Body Slams Combination, but he landed on his feet and applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He followed with an Exploder Suplex before locking in the Buzzmission.

To everybody's surprise, Big Red tapped out.

"Here's your winner, BUZZ!"

He happily left the ring as Justin tried to help Big Red back up as this last angrily picked up a microphone.

"You see, Justin? This is what I talked about, when I said we were not going anywhere! I've just lost a match against some looser in not even two minutes! And you know why? It's because of you! You're the one who always prevented us from progressing! Have it not be for you, I would be world champion right now!"

Justin also picked up a microphone. "What are you talking about, Big Red? We're a team! We've always had each other's back since our time in YWE! We're brothers!"

"Brothers? No! We were supposed to be an union that would make me the greatest star of all time! But you ruined that because you're nothing but a sore looser!"

Big Red suddenly caught Justin with a Red Bottom before walking away of the ring.

"What just happened?!" Joey asked.

"I think we just saw the end of J2Red, Joey..." Bobby said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(God's gonna cut you down)**

"The following contest is a Barbwired Massacre Match scheduled for one fall for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Sanguine Coven, PSYCHO X!"

He was well received as the lights turned purple and he slowly walked toward the ring with Ben Jones accompanying him. He rolled inside, careful not to touch the barbwire covered ropes.

 **(Monster)**

"And his opponent, from the Asylum, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, GENOCIDE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived and looked at the barbwired tables around before rolling into the ring and facing off with Psycho X. The bell rang and they both walked around the barbwired ring.

Psycho X pushed Genocide before they locked in a clinch which saw Genocide almost pushing him into the barbwired ropes. They both took their respective pose face-to-face with each other before locking into another clinch.

Genocide grabbed Psycho X by the waist and almost pressed him against the barbwire, but he resisted with his foot and elbowed him in the head. He then also grabbed him by the waist and tried to press him in the barbwired ropes to no use.

Genocide elbowed him in the face and lifted him in a Body Slam position before walking toward the ropes, but Psycho X broke free and dropkicked him in the back which caused him to plant his right arm into the barbwire and scream in pain.

Psycho X then delivered violent blows to his head before running and getting caught with a Flapjack from Genocide on the top rope where he landed chest first, making him scream in pain. Genocide delivered blows to his head too before taking momentum, but Psycho X made him trop and fall on the middle barbwired rope which was even more painful.

Psycho X then stomped down on him multiple times before getting him up and smashing his head in the corner. He the charged and received a Big Boot to the face from Genocide who then rolled outside the ring and picked up a barbwired steel chair from under the ring.

He then got back in and positioned it on top of Psycho X before running in the ropes for a running Seated Senton, but turned the chair vertically and Genocide landed balls first on it. Psycho X then smashed the barbwired steel chair to Genocide's head multiple times which busted him open.

Psycho X stood on him and hit his head a few times before bitting him straight in the forehead. He then got outside the ring and picked up a barbwired table which he brought in .

As he saw it, Genocide rolled out of the ring, but Psycho X followed him and hit his head multiple times before smashing it against the steel pose and bitting it. He then tried to irish whip him into the steel steps, but Genocide reversed it, sending him to crash instead.

Genocide picked up a barbwired table from under the ring which he positioned between the barricade and the apron before going to grab Psycho X and was going to Powerbomb him right through it, but Ben Jones suddenly came out and assaulted him from behind.

Genocide turned to him with a deadly glare and grabbed him by the throat to Chokeslam him instead, but Psycho X attacked him from behind and hit his head some more before pushing him back into the ring.

Ben Jones then gave him a piece of barbwire from outside which he used to cut on Genocide's arm before biting the piece of barbwire in question. He then wrapped the barbwire around his fist before smashing Genocide's already bleeding head multiple times.

He cut on Genocide's arm once again before getting on top of him and beating the hell out of his head. He then got him back up and ran toward him, only to receive a kick in the guts and Genocide was about to Chokeslam him on the barbwired table inside the ring, but he resisted by elbowing the side of his head.

He ran again, but Genocide pushed him up and let him land torso first on the barbwired table, making him scream in pain hard. Genocide then got out and picked up a third barbwired table which he brought in the ring, but Psycho X managed to find the strength to attack him outside.

He got on the apron and gave kicks to Genocide until this last one suddenly grabbed him by the throat and Chokeslammed him through the barbwired table that was set between the apron and the barricade. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Genocide then chased after Ben Jones who ran into the ring where Genocide followed him and Ben kicked him down before running toward him and getting caught with a Black Hole Slam. Psycho X then got back in and smashed Genocide's head before going for a Spear which Genocide countered with another Black Hole Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Genocide was shocked by Psycho X's resilience and both men remained on the mat for a moment before Genocide got back up and tried to grab his opponent who smashed him between the legs and gave him more blows to the head before trying ti throw him into the barbwired table in the corner, but he stopped right before it.

Psycho X took the opportunity to charge into him with a Spear through the table in question. Both men remained on the mat before getting on their knees and weakly exchanging blows. Psycho X got the upper hand and tried to apply his X Target, but Genocide reversed it with a Black Hole Slam on the barbwired table and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, GENOCIDE!"

The crowd cheered as the champion weakly stood up with his title belt.

"Man! That was violent!" Bobby said.

"I'm not even sure this kind of match should be allowed anymore..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he slowly walked into the ring where he removed his jacket and threw it into the crowd.

 **(Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, DC, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

He was cheered loudly too as he got into the ring and gave his belt to the ref while looking at TJ.

The ref called for the bell and both men walked around before they locked their hands and D.B. quickly grabbed TJ's waist from behind, but this last one quickly twisted his arm, but D.B. performed a flip to break free and took a moment to let the crowd cheer for them.

They locked hands again and struggled until TJ managed to pin D.B.'s shoulders on the mat.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He pushed them down again.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

D.B. arched his back to prevent his shoulders from touching the mat. He then kicked up and managed to pin TJ's shoulders down too.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He arched his back the same way D.B. did and managed to get back up to pursue their struggle until D.B. managed to transition it into an Armbar. TJ quickly broke free and managed to lock in a Muta Lock instead. Soon, he let go of him and both men quickly stepped back and stopped to let the crowd cheer for them.

After walking around a little more, they locked again, but TJ quickly grabbed D.B.'s waist and a long struggle followed with both wrestlers desperately trying to gain the upper hand on the other they had to stop once more to let the crowd cheer for them.

They locked into a clinch and TJ got the upper hand by twisting D.B.'s arm and added pressure and elbow strikes on it to make it harder. D.B. eventually flipped to try and break free, but that didn't worked as TJ twisted it again.

D.B. eventually managed to break free by performing a series of flips and irish whipped TJ with the ropes to push him behind himself and elbowed him in the face before running in the ropes and TJ ducked him twice before hitting him in the face with a dropkick.

Afterward, TJ charged at D.B. while he was resting on the ropes, but got pushed up outside. D.B. tried to jump on him with a Plancha, only for TJ to get back in the ring and jumping on him with a Plancha of his own.

He then brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

TJ applied a Body Slam followed by a running knee drop to his head before grabbing his arm and locking it into a Fujiwara Armbar. D.B. managed to get back up and pushed TJ with the ropes to get knocked down with a shoulder tackle.

TJ tried to lock another Fujiwara Armbar, but D.B. pushed him with the ropes to receive another shoulder tackle. TJ wanted to lock it again, but this time, D.B. caught him with a German Suplex before hitting him in a corner with an European Uppercut followed by many kicks to his chest (the crowd chanting "YES!").

He then grabbed him and applied a Body Slam and a knee drop to his head before locking in a headlock. TJ eventually made it back on his feet, but D.B. transitioned his already painful lock into an half Octopus Lock. TJ soon broke free by elbowing D.B.'s damaged arm and catching him with an arm drag.

D.B. quickly knocked him down with a clothesline before getting on top of him and elbowing his head multiple times. As TJ was on his knees, he smashed D.B.'s stomach, but received an headbutt as an answer.

D.B. then applied a suplex to TJ with the help from the top rope before irish whipping him in the ropes and going for a clothesline which TJ ducked and caught him with an Handspring Cutter. He followed with a Cradle Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As D.B. rested in a corner, TJ hit him with a Jump Clothesline and tried to follow with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker, but D.B. landed on his feet, kicked TJ's leg to force him on his knees, and proceeded to kicks his chest multiple times before ending with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. applied a Tiger Suplex which he tried to transition into his Cattle Mutilation, but TJ broke free and hit him with a Backflip Kick before getting on the apron and hitting D.B. with a Phenomenal Forearm followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ got annoyed and went for the Skill Clash, but D.B. broke free and caught him with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

The referee didn't saw that Tj had a foot on the nearby rope while doing the count.

"Here's your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

TJ looked scandalized and argued with the ref that his foot was on the rope. After the ref told him he didn't saw anything, TJ angrily proceeded to beat him up and applying the Skill Clash.

"Woah! TJ sure gave this ref a lesson he won't forget anytime soon!" Joey remarked.

"Yeah, but this idiot screwed him out of his title shot. I perfectly understand." Bobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

**(No Home)**

"The following contest is a Street Fight Match for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from the streets, THE HOMELESS DUDE!"

He arrived with his grocery basket filled with weapons which he brought at ringside before getting in the ring.

 **(Enter The Dragon)**

"And his opponent, from Lima, Ohio, he is the UCW Legend Champion, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as got into the ring and performed a few martial arts moves before giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell.

Dude waisted no time attacking JIL aggressively and throwing him out of the ring where he tried to throw him against the security barricade, only for him to resist and lift him with a Side Suplex and dropping him balls first on the barricade. He then asked a fan to hold a steel chair against his face as he used the barricade to hit a Jump Kick through it.

He then grabbed him and tossed him shoulder first into the steel pose before bringing him back in the ring and using a steel chair for his Van Terminator and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He pushed him back in the corner and putted the steel chair against him before going on the opposite turnbuckle for a Coast-to-coast through it. He followed with a Body Slam and got on the apron for a Springboard Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He dragged Homeless Dude over to a corner and went for a Moonsault, but the latest made him trip and fall balls first on the top turnbuckle before applying a Neckbreaker from up there. He then positioned him in a Tree Of Woe position with a steel chair on him for a running dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to hit JIL with a chair, but he ducked and hit a dropkick to him through the chair before getting out on the apron and jumping on him with a Springboard Frog Splash. He then putted the steel chair on top of Dude before going for his Split-legged Moonsault, but Dude rose his knees with the chair on it and JIL landed on it.

He then tried to apply his Sorrow DDT on the steel chair, but JIL broke free, letting him crash back first on it. As he rested in a corner, JIL charged into him with a rolling charge and tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and charged, only to receive a bot counter to the face.

As JIL jumped on the top rope and toward Dude, this last one kicked him straight in the balls before applying a Sorrow DDT from up there followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Dude reached for a STOP panel from his basket outside the ring, JIL hit the back of his head with a steel chair before trying to throw it at his head, but he grabbed it and smashed JIL's head instead. As JIL was down, he suddenly kicked up and tried to hit a Jump Spin Kick to the chair Dude was holding, only for him to duck, give the chair to JIL, and dropkick right on it to his face.

He followed with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Homeless Dude then immediately applied a Piledriver to JIL followed by another Sorrow DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Homeless Dude was getting mad, wondering what he had to do to win. As he was about to hit JIL with another chair shot, this last one Superkicked him right in the face with a Krio-Kick and followed with a Rolling Thunder. He then grabbed a trash can from the basket outside and putted it on top of Homeless Dude before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Five Star Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the champ went to celebrate with them.

"Now THAT'S what I call a good Street Fight." Joey said.

"Yup. Those hardcore wrestling fans sure seem happy." Bobby added.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Wreck!)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Garden City, New York, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, CACTUS JESSICA!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered and did her signature BANG! BANG!

 **(Loaded)**

"And her partner,from Pensacalo, Florida, she is the other half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, IRIS BLACK!"

The crowd cheered for her as she got into the ring and waited for their opponents to come out.

 **(War)**

"And their opponents, the team of GUARDIAN GOON & "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

The duo came out by the crowd and to the ring where they had a stand-off with the two female champions before it was decided that Iris and Mike would start the match while the two others went in their respective corner.

Mike quickly grabbed Iris in a headlock before being pushed in the ropes and knocking her down with a shoulder tackle. He then ran in the ropes and Iris ducked him once before he caught her with another headlock.

She quickly broke free and tried to kick Mike who grabbed her foot and ducked an Enzuigiri before marking a pause to let the crowd cheer for them. Iris then tagged Jessica in who asked Mike to tag Double G in which he did.

The goon slapped Jessica in the face which made her get out on the apron where Goon kept assaulting her until Iris attacked him from behind. Mike quickly ran in to attack Iris and threw her outside the ring while Jessica was fighting with Goon outside.

Goon eventually fought back against Jessica while Mike grabbed a water bottle from under the ring and spat some water in Iris' face. He then grabbed a small panel from under the ring and smashed her back with it before throwing it along with a trash can into the ring.

Goon then brought Jessica back in the ring where Mike smashed her head with the small panel before Goon smashed Iris' head with the trash can. As Jessica was laying on the apron, Goon pressed the trash can against the side of her face which allowed Mike to hit a dropkick through it.

Mike then got outside and threw Iris shoulder first into the steel pose before trying to smash her with the small panel, but she ducked, grabbed the panel, and smashed Mike's head with it. Meanwhile, Jessica regained the upper hand over Goon and was beating him up.

She eventually brought him at the entrance and beat him around while Iris grabbed a ladder which she brought in the ring and smashed Mike's face with it. She then putted it in a corner and tried to Spear Mike through it, but he caught her with an hip toss on it.

Jessica brought Goon back at ringside and tried to smash his head on the steel steps, but he blocked and smashed her head instead. He then brought her back in the ring and putted the ladder around his head before proceeding to knock both girls down with it.

He then opened it up with Mike's help before climbing it up, when Iris attacked Mike from the apron and pushed the ladder down, sending Goon to crash. She then putted the ladder down and tried to grab Mike who fought back with blows before lifting her on his shoulders, but Jessica smashed him between the legs from behind.

She then went to kick Goon out of the ring before both her and her partner went to pick up a barbwired table from under the ring and brought it inside to lift it at two and drop it on Mike who screamed in pain.

After removing it from Mike who started bleeding a bit, the two girls were going to repeat the process, but Goon grabbed Jessica's legs from outside and made her fall along her partner with the barbwired table on top of both of them.

Mike then putted the table in a corner and, with help from Goon, threw Jessica straight into the barbwire before they started giving her blows at turns and throwing her hard back in the barbwire. Mike then got out to attack Iris who kicked him in the guts and lifted him with a Side Suplex balls first in the barricade.

She then got back in the ring and received a smash in the face from Goon who then received the barbwired table from Jessica. Iris then went to pick up a bit more of barbwire and gave it to her partner who wrapped it around her arm and smashed Goon's head until he was bleeding a lot.

Eventually, Goon was bleeding so much that the medical staff had to interfere and escorted him out of the arena, much to the fans' shock. Meanwhile, back in the ring, Iris attacked Mike with a trash can cap while Jessica went to pick up a barbwired baseball bat from under the ring.

She smashed Mike's back with it (luckily, he was wearing a shirt) before putting it on his privates and holding his legs open to allow Iris to jump on it with a leg drop, making Mike clutch in pain. Jessica then took out Mr. Socko from her pants and pressed it into Mike's mouth for a moment before Iris hit his head with a Diamond Cutter (Superkick).

Suddenly, Goon came back from the backstage wearing bandages on his left eye and a barbwired 2x4 which surprised both girls and allowed Mike to claim vengeance by smashing them in the parts from behind. Goon smashed Jessica in the stomach and back with his weapon before doing the same with Iris.

He suddenly took out some oil which he putted on his 2x4 and used a lighter to put it on fire before smashing Jessica with it which left burning marks on her jacket. He eventually pushed her off the apron and sent her crashing through the earlier barbwired table.

Iris suddenly dropkicked him from behind which caused him to fall on the broken barbwired table as well. As Iris turned around, Mike surprised her with a DDT and followed by wrapping barbwire around her head, causing her to scream in pain and agony.

Once he released her, he tried to go for his Double Underhook Piledriver, but she broke free and kicked him in the balls again before following with a Diamond Cutter to his face and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, CACTUS JESSICA & IRIS BLACK!"

The crowd cheered for them as they weakly left.

"Man! I think it's my favorite match of the eve night so far!" Joey said.

"Well there's still two more matches that can top this one, coming up next."


	9. Chapter 9

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW International Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived and danced a bit along with eating an apple and got into the ring.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered for him as he calmly walked to the ring with his belt which he gave to the ref along with his jacket.

"It's the first time the International Champion challenges the Heavyweight Champion!" Bobby said as the match started.

Ramon offered Brooklyn an handshake, but he responded by kicking his hand away. The two men started walking around before locking in a clinch which ended with Brooklyn pushing Ramon in a corner before slowly walking back and posing.

They locked into another clinch and Brooklyn twisted Ramon's arm in a painful way, but this last one flipped to release the pressure and grabbed his opponent with a leg takedown and grabbed his leg, but Brooklyn pushed him back.

Ramon then twisted his arm, but he flipped and, after a series of locks and flips, both men stopped to let the crowd cheer for them. Brooklyn clapped for Ramon in an arrogant way before kicking him in the guts and locking in a headlock.

Ramon pushed him with the ropes and received a shoulder tackle which was not enough to make him fall. Brooklyn then slapped him in the face and he replied with a way harder slap before going for a suplex, but Brooklyn landed on his feet and made him fall with an arm twist.

Then, as Ramon rolled out of the ring, Brooklyn ran on the apron and hit the side of his head with a knee strike. He then brought him back in the ring and irish whipped him in the ropes where he performed a Springboard Moonsault to jump pass Brooklyn before hitting him with a dropkick.

He then followed with a Springboard Corckscrew Swantong followed by a Springboard Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Brooklyn with a Diving Headbutt followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon grabbed Brooklyn's arms from behind to go for his Crossed-arms Backstabber, but he caught him with a Victory Roll instead.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He smashed Ramon in the face and, as he was on one knee, hit s knee strike under his chin followed by a Superkick to his head. He then ran in the ropes and got caught by Ramon with a Gutbuster immediately followed by a clothesline.

Ramon grabbed Brooklyn who slapped his face and chopped his chest multiple times before running in the ropes and receiving a Big Boot to the face. Ramon then ran in the ropes and received a knee strike that caused him to flip before Brooklyn ran in the ropes again and received a dropkick to the head.

He then tried to apply a suplex, but Brooklyn reversed it with a Brainbuster. He was then going to lock in the Crossface Chickenwing, but Ramon elbowed him hard in the face and applied his Reverse Swinging DDT followed by a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon climbed up a top turnbuckle where Brooklyn surprised him with a Superplex after which he caught Brooklyn with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn Superkicked Ramon's head and, as he rolled outside, he flipped on the apron to go for another knee strike, but Ramon caught his leg and made him fall head first on the apron.

Brooklyn sat against a barricade and Ramon charged for a Canonball which Brooklyn dodged, letting him crash into the barricade, and quickly brought him back in the ring for a Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn grabbed Ramon's hand and twisted his middle finger (like Marty Scurll) before catching him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon reversed it.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to catch Brooklyn from behind with the Crossed-arms Backstabber, but Brooklyn slipped behind him and locked in the Crossface Chickenwing. Eventually, Ramon tapped out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered for him as he lifted his title belt victoriously.

"That was a very impressive technical match!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, but I wanted Ramon to win this." Joey said.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Thunderstrike)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he got into the ring and removed his jacket.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And the second challenger, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He too was cheered as he walked into the ring where he glared at his former partner.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And the third entrant, from San Diego, California, he is the UCW World Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd cheered for him as he walked into the ring with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before giving the belt to the referee who showed it and called for the bell.

The three men glared at each other for a moment before Martin and Freddy attacked Thunder and threw him out of the ring. Martin then tried to clothesline Freddy who caught him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then threw him shoulder first into the steel pose before Thunder suddenly jumped back in and caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

Martin quickly clotheslined him down and tried to catch Freddy with a German Suplex, but he resisted until Thunder came from behind and German Suplexed Martin, causing him to do the same to Freddy. Then, as Martin was resting in the ropes, Thunder charged at him, only to be pushed up outside the ring.

As Thunder and Freddy were fighting each other, Martin jumped outside on them with a Suicide Dive before bringing Thunder back in for a suplex which Thunder countered with a suplex of his own. Freddy then ran in and surprised Thunder with an Execution! (Rolling Cutter) followed by a quick pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Freddy went for a Kingslayer (Curbstomp), but Thunder dodged and caught him with three German Suplexes. Afterward, he spotted Freund on a top turnbuckle and caught him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex from up there.

He then locked in the Ankle Lock on him for a moment before receiving a Superkick from Freddy to the head and Martin followed with a suplex in the corner. Afterward, he climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Elbow Drop on Freddy who rolled out of the way in time.

Thunder then putted Martin up on a top turnbuckle and tried a Superplex, but he resisted until Freddy came in and made it a Tower Of Doom. He then proceeded to give many blows to a stunned Thunder before going for a clothesline which Thunder countered with three German Suplexes.

He did the same to Martin before locking one foot of each of his opponents into a double Ankle Lock. Eventually, they both rolled forward to make Thunder flip and break the hold.

Freddy then lifted Thunder and applied a Royal Decree (Samoan Driver) before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin broke the pin by jumping on Freddy from the top turnbuckle. He then threw him outside on the apron and tried to hit the Headcrusher on Thunder, but got pushed into Freddy who got knocked off the apron and Thunder caught him from behind with his Thunder Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He saw Freddy climbing up a top turnbuckle and caught him with a Thunder Slam from up there. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" until Thunder back up and got surprised by a Blockbuster from Martin on the second turnbuckle.

Immediately after, he kicked Freddy in the guts and hit the Headcrusher followed by a Diving Elbow Drop from the top turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Thunder grabbed Martin's foot from behind and locked in him in the Ankle Lock submission hold. Eventually, he rolled to send Thunder toward Freddy who hit him in the face with a Prince's Blade before charging at Martin and they double-clotheslined each other.

Thunder climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on Martin with a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to land the Thunder Slam again, but Martin countered and locked him into the Crossface. It took a moment before Freddy came in to break the hold and caught Martin with a Backstabber.

He then waited for Thunder to turn around before hitting him straight in the face with another Prince's Blade. However, before he could go for the pin, Martin surprised him from behind with a Headcrusher and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin immediately locked him in the Crossface after he kicked out. Thunder weakly crawled and tried to break the hold, but Freddy tapped out before he could.

"Here's your winner and new UCW World Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

The New York crowd popped for their new champion.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! He did it! Freund ended Escobar's 8 months-long reign and became World Champion!" Joey screamed.

"The Headcrusher has been two time Epix Heavyweight Champion, first World Tag Team Champion with Thunder, two time Legend Champion, and now, he added the World title to his list of accomplishments..."


End file.
